


After

by multifandomships_somanyships



Category: Marvel
Genre: Hopeful Ending, Infinity Stones, M/M, Post Avengers End-Game, Time Travel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-23
Updated: 2019-08-23
Packaged: 2020-09-24 12:48:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,070
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20358757
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/multifandomships_somanyships/pseuds/multifandomships_somanyships
Summary: After the battle, after Tony dies, Steve has to return the stones to their times. While returning the stones he makes one extra stop.





	After

The battle was over. They had won. Steve looked around in amazement as the enemy turned to dust and blew away in the wind.

Everything seemed great until he saw who had snapped Thanos and his army away.

Tony was propped up against a price of debris. His arm and half of his face were burnt. He had saved them, but at what cost.

Peter, Rhodey, and Pepper where already by his side. They were all crying. Peter was trying to say something to Tony, but he only smiled back at him.

Steve rushed over and collapsed on the ground in front of him.

“Tony, you did it. You saved us, but now you’ve just got to stay with us, okay. Can you do that for me.” He was holding Tony’s hand, there were tears streaming down his face. Steve couldn’t lose him now that he just got him back. “I love you so much, and I’m so sorry that I spent all this time fighting with you.”

Tony smiled up at him, “Love you too, take care of the kids,” his words were laced pain and longing.

Steve leaned in to kiss him one more time before the light of the arc reactor flickered out. Tony was dead. He had saved the world but he was dead.

Steve looked back to see that everyone was on their knees, heads bowed. Even those who had never met him, had never gotten along with him when he was alive. They respected and mourned him.

Steve picked up Tony, signaling the others to stand, and carried him off the battlefield.

The drive back to Tony’s caning was long. Steve drove in silence. Peter was sitting in the passenger's seat crying, and Tony was laid down in the back, covered by one of Morgan’s blankets that had been in the trunk.

When they got there Steve put Tony in the nicest suit his closet. They would have a small burial with Steve, Pepper, Morgan, Rhodey, and Peter. The larger funeral would be in a few days.

Everyone showed up to the funeral. It was at the lake by the cabin. They floated the first arc reactor that Tony made out into the lake on a bed of flowers.

After the ceremony they played the message that Tony had left and for the first time Steve realized that he was on his own now. He had two kids to take care of, and if he was being honest, he had no idea what to do.

After him and Tony broke up he didn’t see Peter much, with him being on the run and all. And during the five years after the snap he only saw Morgan once.

That night the three sat in silence in the living room. That had planned on watching a movie, but it never happened.

Peter broke the silence after they had been sitting there for about an hour.

“He’s gone, Pops, he’s gone,” Peter said before curling into Steve’s side and starting to cry.

“I know Pete, but everything’s going to be okay, eventually.” He pulled Peter closer and pulled Morgan onto his lap. All they had right now was each other, and Steve never wanted to let go of either child ever again.

Steve woke up the next morning still on the couch with Morgan curled up on his chest and Peter leaning against him.

The next week went by extremely fast and extremely slowly at the same time. They watched movies together every night. Peter usually crude himself to sleep before the end of the movie, so Steve would carry Peter up to his room before going to what had once been Tony’s room and crying himself to sleep there. And more often than not Morgan would crawl into Steve’s bed and curl up as smushed against him as she could get as soon as he went to bed.

By the next Friday Bruce and Scott had finished the time machine and Steve volunteered to take the stones back.

Returning the mind and time stone to 2012 went smoothly. The ancient one thanked him and there was no one in the tower when he returned the mind stone. They must have still been saying goodbye to Thor before he and Loki left for Asgard.

The reality stone was a bit harder. Jane and the guards were not happy that he had broken into the palace. He ended up dropping Mjölnir on one of the guards feet.

Returning the power stone took pretty much no effort, Quill was still passed out.

The whole thing with the soul stone was weird. Both him and red skull just stared at each other, not saying anything.

The tesseract went smoothly too, but he stopped to get some extra Pym particles on the way out. He had one more stop to make.

Steve arrived at the party the night that Ultron attacked. This was right before everything started going down hill.

He found Tony talking to some random person that he didn’t know. When he saw Steve come over he broke away from the conversation and started walking over to him.

“Hey babe,” Tony greeted him with a kiss. Steve would give everything to be able to feel those soft lips again and again and again, but he had to remember that this Tony had his own Steve and that his place was back in 2023 with his children. “I thought that you were wearing a different shirt, also, is it just the alcohol or is your hair longer?”

“Probably the alcohol,” answered Steve. He pulled Tony in for another kiss, savoring it this time. “I love you so much, and I will never stop loving you.”

“I know that you sap, and I love you too, but are you sure that you aren’t the drunk one.”

“I’m fine. Just remember something for me. Don’t let the accords tear us apart. Please, we are stronger together, we win together.”

“What are you talking about?”

“You’ll see,” Steve said before kissing Tony one last time and turning away. He misses this so much, the time when they were happy and everything was okay.

Steve hopes that maybe what he said will do something. Maybe they won’t break up, and will be together for the battle against Thanos. Maybe their son won’t get turned to dust. And maybe, just maybe, they both will survive.


End file.
